battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ottopigs
Ottopigs is the first mission of BF1: WWII. it features private Jose Martin, a US marine who's training went viral when Nazi germany hired the Turkish Ottoman to attack the US. Plot Private Jose Martin arrives in his training camp where Drill Sergant Kolby Brant yells at a soldier for messing up and kicks him out. Brant then gives Martin an M1903 rifle and orders him to shoot the targets that the soldier missed. after shooting the targets. Pvt Martin meets a US soldier holding an MP28 submachine gun. the soldier teaches Martin how to disarm the enemy. martin succeeeds the disarming training and picked up the SMG. but after the disarming training, martin is confronted by an Ottoman soldier who aims a Sten MKII at martin but then a soldier sneaks up, takes the Sten and kills him with it. The soldier then said i'm not used to using weapons used by the british. brant then alerts the soldiers about the Ottoman invasion. but then the marines are attacked by Germans armed with MP40 submachine guns, Kar98k rifles and Gewehr 43 rifles. Martin kills all of them. but is held hostage by one Ottoman soldier but the soldier was killed by Brant wielding a shotgun. then after the turkish retreat, the germans launched a counterattack at the training camp. but the Marines were able to hold them off. but Brant was wounded by an Ottoman soldier armed with a cavalry sword. Martin shoots the soldier with his Springfield Weapons found MP28 (used by Ottoman forces, also the starting weapon of the mission) Kar98k (used by the Germans and the Ottoman. marines will sometimes pick this weapon when their springfield runs out of ammo) Sten MKII (used by The Ottoman Empire. one was used by a marine to execute an Ottoman soldier) M1 Garand (Used by marines) PPSh-41 (used by the Ottoman. marine will pick this weapon up when they run out of ammo) Mosin Nagant (used by the Ottoman. marines will pick this weapon up when they run out) MP40 (used by the Germans and the Ottoman) M3A1 (can be picked up from marines) TT33 (used by Ottoman Officers. They also use it to kill traitors) M1911 (Sergents use it to execute deserters. it is also used by the Ottoman) M1897 trench gun (used by Drill Sergant Brant) M1903 (starting weapon. a scoped springfield can picked up from dead ally sniper) Luger P08 (used by german officers. german cowards also get executed by this gun) M1A1 Thompson (used by marines) Trivia This is the only level where the Ottoman use Kar98k rifles as they use the older Gewehr 98 rifles in later mission This is the first level where the Ottoman use Mosin nagant rifles. this is also the first time the Mosin nagant is featured in the american campaign. This is the first time the Sten is used by an american as a marine took it from an Ottoman soldier and killed him with it. the marine later kept it for later missions. When Ottoman soldiers use the mosin nagant and the Kar98k, they cycle the bolt. This is the first time in the battlefield series where jamming is seen. it happens to every character in the level. This is notably seen on the MP40's used by the Ottoman where a round fails to eject a round and the Ottoman will forcefully try to pull the bolt back. as for the mosin nagants, the turkish rifleman will ineffectively yank the bolt and thump the receiver. The TT-33 can be picked up from Ottoman officers. There is an Axe that the player can pick up and use. Marines will pick up the enemy's guns when their Springfields, M3A1's and M1 garands run out of ammo. this is also the first time the PPSh-41 is wielded by americans. Some of Marines have bayonets on their Springfields and M1 Garands and will stab the Ottoman empire soldiers and The Germans if they are in close quarters, There are some mistakes the Ottoman soldiers make during the battle. some of them will accidentally kill their squadmates with their weapons! Category:Missions